Alone
by optimus prime 007
Summary: This is a story of two brothers,Optimus and Megatron.We see them start off as two loving brothers.But through a series of events that are beyond their control we see them drift further and further apart.ch11Megs is in for a shock when sparring withhis bro
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just to give my readers a heads up, I am not new to writing fan fiction. However, I am a noob to the Transformers universe. I loved the movie when it came out, especially, Optimus Prime. How can you not love the big fella? He kicks aft and looks good doing it. Also, I barely remember the episodes as I had seen them long ago when they first aired. But I did watch them and still have the toys!

This is an AU as I had already written a good portion of it before I learned exactly how Optimus came to be. So, I beg for forgiveness now if I upset anyone. But any fan fiction writer knows that when you have an idea that has to come out you have no choice but to roll with it. However, I promise to play nice with the characters, keeping each one true to their personality within the Transformer Universe.

Also, there was one episode I do remember, 'More Than Meets the Eye'. Optimus said something that sounded like something a younger brother would say to his older brother. "You're old Megatron. Yesterday's model, ready for the scrap heap!" So to me, Optimus is younger than Megatron…at least for this story.

Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Optimus charged forward with his usual reckless abandonment. Megatron sidestepped at the last moment and stuck his foot out. His brother tripped, lost his balance, and fell face first skidding across the ground. It was too hilarious and Megatron couldn't contain his giggles. 

"Oh, Optimus! When are you gonna learn you cannot beat me?"

"I can…and I _**will**_!" Optimus growled jumping to his feet.

"You're weaker than I," he chuckled, dodging yet another advance.

This time he used his brother's momentum against him, giving him just the right nudge to send him crashing to the ground.

"And you will _**always**_ be weaker!" he added, just to get his little brother all riled up.

"Blow it out your aft, Megatron!" Optimus replied, slowing getting to his feet.

Megatron laughed at his younger brother's use of curse words. He rarely used them and never dared to say them in front of their mother. Besides, it was just playful banter they used whenever they sparred for father and their uncle. They never meant them and father didn't seem to mind.

"Come and get me you little pit-spawn!" Megatron taunted with a sneer.

This time Megatron was surprised by his younger brother's speed and couldn't avoid being tackled to the ground. The landing was hard and rumbled his inner circuitry…momentarily. He laughed wildly at Optimus' feeble attempts to wrestle with him.

"That's enough! Front and center you two! **NOW**!"

"Yes father," the young mechs said in unison as they quickly got to their feet.

They hurried and stood before their father and uncle Praxis. Both grown mechs stood at the same intimidating height with similar massive armored frames, the brothers were always together whenever Megatron and Optimus were sparring. Only Praxis never appeared as menacing as father did. He always had a smile on his pale blue face plates while father had a scowl.

"You disappoint me, Megatron! You had the advantage on several occasions and failed to act appropriately each time!"

"But father, he is only half my size…it doesn't seem a fair fight!"

"Half your size and I still took you down!" Optimus smirked proudly.

"**Be quiet, Optimus**!" Father yelled.

Megatron noticed the instant hurt in his younger brother's bright blue optics as he looked up at father. He appeared on the verge of tears but wouldn't let them fall. Nor did he step back as father moved closer. At times, Megatron envied his little brother - Optimus had more courage to stand up to father than he did. And at times, like this, his little brother inspired him to be far braver than he was. He was just grateful that they were rare occurrences.

"He did take me down, father," Megatron quickly interjected, knowing full well this would take father's attention off Optimus.

It worked, as usual. And like on those other rare occasions, Megatron wasn't entirely sure he wanted to see the deep fury in father's pale grey face plates as his deep blue optics focused on him. Such a look frightened him so much he nearly leaked lubricant down his leg each and every time.

"Sympathy is for the weak! You must show no mercy, no matter _**who**_ the opponent! You are my son and you will _**not**_ be weak! Is that understood?"

"Yes, father," Megatron dutifully replied.

"But I read 'The Philosophy of Primus' and it teaches that mercy is not a weakness," Optimus argued. Megatron felt his spark leap up into his vocal processor with fear. He desperately tried giving his little brother a look to make him shut up, but it was useless. Once Optimus' mind was made up he would not be deterred. The stubborn little slag! "It takes great strength of character to show mercy. And it's the honorable thing to do...to show compassion against a defenseless opponent."

Megatron winced as Optimus was back handed so hard he flew to the ground. It was rare that father ever hit either of them. But when he did, both brothers felt it regardless of who got smacked.

"You are so like you mother," father said with disgust. "The femmes have no place in battle! And unless you change your attitude neither do you! It's life or death, Optimus. Honor has nothing to do with that. And _**compassion**_ will only get you killed. Winning at _**all**_ costs is what matters." Father moved, his black armored frame towering over Megatron causing his spark to pulse rapidly with fear. "You will fight you brother again and do it right! I expect to be disappointed by Optimus…_**not**_ by you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father," Megatron nodded.

He glanced at his brother and a dull ache pained in his spark for his little brother as he saw the hurt on Optimus' face at father's words.

"Kilynx, they're only youngling mechs, must you be so hard on them? Optimus is barely out of the sparkling phase of his life and Megatron hasn't even finished growing his plate armor yet."

"War is coming Praxis! No son of mine will be unprepared for it!" father snarled. "And don't you question how I raise my sons, brother! You and I both know how much harsher father was on us!"

"Yes. Of course. I apologize. I was out of line," he said humbly.

"Take your place," father ordered Megatron as he moved towards Optimus. Bending down, he lifted the small mech to his feet. He quickly wiped the tears away. "Your mother coddles you too much, Optimus. I do what I must to prepare you."

"I understand, father," Optimus sniffled.

"Good," father simply said then returned to Praxis' side.

Megatron often felt sad for his little brother at times like this. All Optimus ever wanted was a single word of approval from their father and he would do anything to get it. Megatron had even wondered if that day would ever come or if Optimus would ever stop trying.

"Begin!"

No, Megatron concluded. Optimus would never stop trying to win his father's approval. His stubborn pride wouldn't let him. He came as fast as ever, surprisingly fast for being so small. The determination to beat his elder brother at all cost evident all over his grey face plates. He clawed, kicked, punched, and growled with every last bit of his energon against Megatron.

It just wasn't enough. Megatron was too big and too strong. And knowing how closely father and Praxis were watching he dared not ease up one bit. He was too afraid of what father would do to him if he showed any pity on his brother.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," he whispered into his brother's audio receptor, when he pulled him in closer.

Then he lifted his brother above his head then threw him hard to the ground. Optimus let out a loud yelp when he bounced hard on the ground and Megatron's spark cried within him.

"Well done!" father smiled. "That's the way it's done."

Father reached down and laid a hand on his shoulder, praising him yet again. But Megatron's eyes never left his little brother. Optimus had gotten up yet. That wasn't at all like him. He was always quick to get back to his feet no matter what kind of discomfort he was in.

Praxis noticed as well for he quickly moved and knelt down beside Optimus. Panic filled Megatron's spark seeing the growing concern in his uncle's face. Guilt filled him instantly. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his little brother. And thank Primus it was Praxis who spoke first.

"Kilynx, Optimus needs medical attention!"

"Not again…very well," father sighed, sounding as irritated as ever. "Take him to see Ratchet."

"Yes, brother."

"Can I go too, father?" Megatron pleaded softly.

"No, I have a reward for you for a job well done. Praxis, make sure Optimus is home in time for his studies. Otherwise, Areya will have my plated aft if he's one astrosecond late."

"Will he be ok, Praxis?"

"I should think so, Megatron," he smiled, cradling the youngling in his arms gently. "Do not worry. Optimus is one tough little mech and Ratchet is the best medic on Cybertron."

He watched Praxis walk off with Optimus for a moment before turning to see father staring sternly down at him. He was angry again. But Megatron had to asked, he cared for his younger brother. As the elder brother it was his responsibility to do so. And he loved his little brother dearly. It was a love that was reciprocated in full.

"It is thoughts like that that will get you killed, Megatron. During battle you will not have time to worry for the weak. They must be left to fend for themselves. Only the strong will survive. Only the strong will be worthy of ruling Cybertron."

"I do not understand father. We already have rulers on Cybertron. Sentinel Prime is our leader along with the High Council."

"Sentinal _**Prime**_ will not always be leader," father smirked with a distant look on his face. "Enough. You will understand one day. And you will thank me for preparing you. Come let's go to the firing range."

"The firing range?" he excitedly asked.

"Yes, your reward. I have something special for you."

"Really? What is it father?"

"It's a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Primus my prayers have been answered! It's finally edited and read for posting! I can't believe it! It's been so long.

We continue along now as Optimus wakes up in the med bay.

* * *

The soft hum of the recharge-bed and the scent of medicinal lubricants were enough to tell Optimus he was in the Med Bay. He let out a long sigh.

'Not again,' he thought wearily.

Everything still hurt as he lay there, keeping his optics offline. But such pain was inconsequential to the pain he felt in his spark.

Nothing he did was right in father's eyes. **Nothing.**

Did father even love him? The question plagued him. Most questions did until he had real answers that eased his cerebral processor or his spark.

Mother said that father did love him. And mother never lied to him. That alone should have been enough for Optimus. Only it wasn't. All it did was create more questions in his mind.

Honestly, how could a father not love his own son?

Optimus was told that a sparkling was created by that of two loving parents. He logically assumed that's how he was created because if they didn't love each other then he wouldn't have come to be. Thinking about it, as far as he knew mother and father always loved each other and still did. There wasn't anything to indicate that they didn't love each other.

As far as he could remember, father was there when Optimus received his first visual sensory input or at least the first one he truly remembered. Both his parents were there. He must have been crying because they both appeared worried as he looked up them. He remembered father taking him into his arms and holding him close, speaking his name softly, affectionately. He can even remember his father's lips pressing against his forehead.

It was one of the most content, warmest, happiest moments of his life. He felt it in the core of his spark. It was a moment he cherished deeply and yearned to feel again.

But on days like today, like most days, he felt no love from his father. Primus! He wasn't even here in the Med Bay. The only familiar voices were those of uncle Praxis and Ratchet, the chief medic and a good from of Optimus' mother. As usual, Praxis was there. His uncle _**always**_ seemed to be there for him.

Optimus was so confused.

He _**knew**_ for certain he had his mother's love. Mother never hesitated to give a hug or kiss. She was there to wipe his tears away if he woke up frightened in the middle of the night. She was quick to flash him a smile when he received the top grade in his classes. She always praised him when he had done well in anything. He loved her deeply for that.

And there was no doubt Megatron loved him. As brothers they had a special bond and were always loyal to each other. Such loyalty often infuriated mother when she had to discipline them for some prank or ruckus they caused. Neither would admit who was in the wrong so both ended up being sent to their recharge beds for an hour in their rooms.

'Maybe I'm not trying hard enough,' he concluded.

A raised voice startled him, making him bring his optics online.

"Explain it to me, Praxis!" Rachet protested nearby, his face hot with anger. "Because I can tell you right now that the fall wasn't the whole reason for the concussion blow his circuits took!"

"It's not my place to speak against my brother."

"I'm going to have to tell his mother something," Ratchet exhaled, in defeat. "Optimus doesn't even have a layer of armor yet. He shouldn't be sparring!"

"Please don't, my friend. It will only exacerbate things for Optimus. I promise, I'll talk to my brother. Besides, I was often in the Med Bay at his age as result of my older brother - as is the case with many younglings. You and I know its all part of growing up to become big strong mech wrecking machines."

"Will I ever be one?" Optimus boldly asked as he sat up. "Or will I always get my fraggin aft kicked to Vector Sigma and back?"

"I sincerely hope your mother never hears those words spew from your vocal processor, Optimus!" Ratchet chastised. "And you need to be recharging…lay down."

He pushed Ratchet's hand away before he could make him lay down.

"But will _**I**_ ?" Optimus demanded.

"Optimus, you're too young to be so concerned with such things," Ratchet countered, forcing him to lay down.

"Can you just answer the question?" he shot back, sitting back up.

"Well, I can't answer it truthfully. I don't know if you'll be big and strong. You sure are one persistent little mech though! Now lay down before I strap you down!"

Optimus flung himself down in dramatic fashion, arms folder across his chest.

Ratchet laughed, "Primus! You're as bad has half the mech warriors that come in here!"

"The Philosophy of Primus teaches us about compassion, for a medical officer you sure don't show any at times!"

"Stop it right there! It's bad enough Sentinel Prime comes in here quoting rules and regulations to me. I don't need a youngling in here quoting Prime's teachings!"

Ratchet glared at him. There was nothing mean about it. There was no anger behind in the least bit. In fact, it was a game between them and Optimus loved to play.

"A warrior must show courage in the face of an enemy," Optimus smiled.

"That's it!"

"He must have a strong moral sense in order to be just and true."

"I'm disconnecting his vocal processor!"

"He must honest and sincere, not just to others but to himself."

Ratchet covered Optimus' mouth.

"To himself most of all!" he managed to get out before Ratchet just started tickling him making him giggle hysterically.

"Ok, ok," Ratchet laughed. "I think that's enough. You do need to recharge. I'll give you something to help you relax."

Optimus nodded and sighed as he watched Ratchet step away.

"Uncle, will I ever be big and strong?" he pleaded, trying a more innocent approach.

Praxis smiled, resting a gentle hand on Optimus' head, "You have one tough, spirited spark pulsing in that chest." He gently tapped the exposed chamber that shielded Optimus' spark. "In time you will do your own aft kicking."

"Praxis!"

"Sorry Ratch. Mechs will be mechs," Praxis shrugged, giving Optimus a wink.

Ratchet merely shook his head then injected a sedative into the exposed wiring in Optimus' neck.

"Be a good little mech," his uncle smiled, then kissed Optimus on the forehead. "Recharge for a bit then I'll take you home to your mother. We both know what a grouch Ratchet can be if his patients don't listen to him."

Optimus giggled as Ratchet rolled his eyes and walked off grumbling.

"Truthfully, I believe you have it in you to be whatever you want to be, Optimus," Praxis seriously said.

Optimus gave him a long look. Sometimes he didn't know if Praxis was being serious or saying only what he wanted to hear. His uncle always had a knack for making him feel better.

"I love you uncle Praxis," he beamed, lying back down.

"Love you too," he smiled warmly. "Now rest."

His optics obediently went offline. When he opened them up again, he was in Praxis' arms. His uncle's warm chest felt comforting as he snuggled closer against the dark blue frame. He loved the warmth of an adult mech. They're armor generated a heat that he didn't have yet.

Optimus sighed.

"What's troubling you, Optimus?"

"Does father love me?"

"Of course he does."

"Then why doesn't he show it like you do?"

"He does Optimus, just in a different way is all. Come on…walk now. Or you'll worry your mother."

Once on the ground, Praxis took hold of his hand and led him up the path. The front door opened and Optimus forgot all about his questions. The sight of his mother always made him feel infinitely better.

"Mother!" he smiled, running to her open arms.

"There's my little sparkling," she cheered, scooping him up and laying a big kiss on his cheek.

"Mother, I'm not a little sparkling anymore."

"You always will be to me. Even when you're a full grown mech."

"Even if I'm taller than father?" he expectantly asked.

"Yes! You are my son and I love you. Nothing in the universe will change that."

"I love you too, Mother."

"OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS!"

He turned to see his best friend in the whole universe running excitedly up the path.

"Hey, little Bee! What's up?"

"Father got me a new toy! I want you to come and see!"

"I have to study, Bee," Optimus said sadly.

"Areya, can Optimus pleezze come and play with mee?" Bee asked, blinking his bright blue optics knowingly at her.

"Oh alright," she laughed setting Optimus down. "But be back before your father gets home."

"Thanks, Mother!" he said giving her a big hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Bee cheered, hugging her too.

"Bumblebee, she's _**my**_ Mother!"

"Sorry…I couldn't help myself," Bee smiled. "She's the most beautiful one on the block…after mine that is."

Optimus looked up at his mother. Her frame was all white save the soft blue on her chest and shoulders. She was always beautiful to him. But he never compared her to any of the other mothers on the block.

"Uncle Praxis, is my mother the most beautiful mother on the block?" he asked.

Praxis' normally pale blue cheeks turned slightly red and he appeared surprised by the question. But he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Your mother is the most beautiful femme on the planet," he replied firmly.

"Ok, enough with the flattery boys! Go play!"

Bee squealed with excitement. Grabbing hold of Optimus' hand they raced down the block to where Bee lived. His parents, Solon and Iaso, received a quick but polite greeting from Optimus as they passed through the common room of the house straight to Bumblebee's room.

Bee was proud as he showed off his remote control transport vehicle toy. Optimus always admired how Bee found so much happiness in anything he did. The small youngling was always so optimistic…and mischievous which at times was a bad influence on Optimus. Bee could often convince him to do something spontaneous that he would never have done alone.

They had been playing awhile, talking about stuff mechs their age talk about when suddenly Bee made an odd comment.

"You know, I think Praxis loves your mother."

Optimus gave him a puzzled look.

"Of course he does, Bee. He's family."

"No, I mean I think he _**loves**_ her."

"He can't love her. Father loves her. Besides, what gave you that idea?"

"This one time, I saw him kiss her…" Bee paused, looked around and leaned closer and whispered, "Right on the lips!"

Optimus laughed, "She does that to me all the time!"

"This was different," Bee stated firmly.

"Bee, you're practically still a sparkling, what in Primus do you know about that kind of love?"

"Only about as much as you do."

Optimus rolled his optics. He knew where this was heading.

"I think that Astra has a crush on you. She follows you around. As do half the femmes in school. I think they would want to kiss you!"

"They do not!" he said, feeling his face plates redden.

"You have such a baby face that they can't resist! One said and I quote, 'My spark would stop pulsing, if Optimus ever kissed me!'"

"No femme would ever say that!"

"This one did! Another said yours is the _**cutest**_ face ever!"

Without warning, Optimus tackled Bumblebee to the ground. They wrestled around the room, laughing wildly in the process. Suddenly there was a loud crash and they both froze.

"Frag!" Bee whispered as they looked at the broken lamp on the floor.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Bee's mother shouted.

A moment later, his father and mother were in the doorway.

"It was my fault," Optimus quickly said as he got to his feet. He reached down and helped get up. "I started it. I apologize. Please don't tell my father."

"No harm done, Optimus," Solon smiled. "The light can easily be replaced. But the next time you boys wrestle, I suggest you take it outside."

"Yes, Father we will," Bee smiled.

"Good. Optimus, it's time to go. I'll walk you home. Your mother called, your father is on his way."

"Yes, Sir. I'll see you tomorrow, Bee."

"See ya Optimus."


	3. Chapter 3

I'll say it again, when I started this story I had no clue about the how the Transformer universe worked. I know much more now. However, for the sake of the storyline it will proceed as if I'm still ignorant. Sorry.

We continue now with Optimus' mother, Areya.

* * *

"How bad was it this time?" Areya asked with a heavy sigh as they walked into her study.

"How…"

"Please, you, Ratchet and I have been close friends since we were sparklings. Ratch tells me everything I need to know about my sons when they come to see him. How did Optimus get the concussion?"

"Megatron threw him to the ground," Praxis truthfully replied.

"Ratch told me there was a mark on Optimus' face plates."

Praxis sighed.

"Primus!"

"I'm sorry. My brother did it without warning."

"Praxis…I'm afraid for my sons. Especially, Optimus. He's so sweet, gentle and kind. I don't want to see him turned into killing machine. I'm afraid it might be too late for Megatron. He's starting to become more like his father with each passing day."

"Shh," he cooed, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm there all the time to protect Optimus. You have nothing to fear. I know how much he means to you."

"Ever since he was born he seemed…special. I can't explain it. It's just a feeling I have in my spark every time I look into those innocent blue optics of his. It's like he's destined for some greater purpose other than just being my son."

"Optimus will always be your son, Areya. No matter what destiny has planned for him or for any of us. Optimus will _**always**_ be your son. He loves you so much." She looked up into his blue optics and saw a longing as he continued. "I…love you so much."

She sighed, snuggling against him.

"You know we can't do that here. We shouldn't even be doing this."

"I know. I'm not going to try anything, promise."

Areya felt mildly disappointed. As if reading her mind, Praxis gently pulled her face towards his and kissed her affectionately on the lips.

"Tonight…your lab?" he quietly asked.

"Ok," she smiled.

"I'd better get going," he said, giving her final kiss.

Both were all too aware of the danger they were in if Kilynx found out about them. But it was because of her bonded mate that drove her to it. Kilynx rarely showed affection towards her much anymore. He'd say the words to her in front of the boys but she yearned for more. Praxis was an attentive, affectionate lover. He never hesitated to speak his spark to her. He was always there for her when she needed him.

Kilynx was that way when they first bonded. They produced their first son that way. Then he changed. He grew angry and a little distant. He became obsessed with teaching Megatron the ways of battle.

Areya made the mistake of thinking another sparkling would bring Kilynx back to her. It didn't.

Not that he was ever mean to her. No. He did love her in his own way. And when they argued they never did it in front of the boys. But shortly after Optimus was born, Kilynx began spending more and more time with a group of his friends on the base.

So she turned to her friends for support. Ratchet was always there to listen if he wasn't to busy in the Med Bay. And Praxis never hesitated to be there for her. In fact he was there on one of the most terrifying nights of her life.

Optimus was only a few days old when he got violently ill. Kilynx was gone, she was frightened beyond belief so she called the only two mechs on Cybertron she could think of, Praxis and Ratchet. Both showed up immediately to her home.

There, in the hallway outside Optimus' room, while Ratchet was tending to the sparkling, Praxis spoke quietly and confessed his feelings for her. It turned out he had always been in love with her. He just never had the courage to tell her since she had always seemed more interested in his older brother.

She resisted him at first. But slowly as the months past he wore her down until she finally let him into her spark. She remembered that first intimate night vividly. How they made love in the very recharge bed her sons were created. How she lay in the dark, weeping quietly, wishing that the boys had been Praxis' and not Kilynx's. It was the one and only time they did such a thing in her home for that night Optimus woke up screaming from a bad dream.

Not even thinking, both she and Praxis rushed into his room. Optimus was still such a tiny sparking. He couldn't speak too many words yet. Mostly a series of audible clicks and almost chirps. The lights in the room were dimmed and in such conditions, it was hard to tell Praxis from Kilynx as the brothers had the same build and form.

Optimus assumed Praxis was his father and called him that, reaching for him. Praxis didn't know what to do. The sparking was confused and only started to cry more. For fear Megatron would wake, Praxis took the Optimus into his arms. He cooed, kissed, and cradled the tiny sparkling until he fell back asleep.

At that time, neither of them knew the ramifications of their actions.

That moment had imprinted on Optimus' cerebral processor. The only loving memory of his father…and it wasn't even his father! It's a moment that Optimus has been striving to repeat. The youngling has so much love in his spark that it pains her to see him so hurt when Kilynx brushes him aside. She even tried to discuss it with Kilynx. But he gave her the 'my father didn't do that slag' speech and that was the end of the discussion.

Thank Primus for Praxis, he has never hesitated to show Optimus any kind of affection. She truly loved him for that.

A message flashed on her monitor. It was from her bonded mate. He was on his way home. Areya made a quick call to little Bee's mother to send Optimus home. Not long after the call her sparkling came through the front door. Only not in his usual energetic fashion.

"What's wrong Optimus?" she worriedly asked.

"When will my armor grow?"

"It's just starting to now," she said, holding out his forearm and showing him the tiny red flakes, the beginnings of his plate armor. "It takes time, Optimus. You can't rush these things."

"Will I ever be big and strong? And when do I get to transform?"

"What's with all the questions?"

He looked down at the ground.

"Optimus, you can tell me," she smiled, lifting his face up.

"It's nothing, Mother," he sighed. "Can I go do my studies now?"

She looked into his blue optics, searching for the answer he was holding back. He blinked innocently at her.

"Ok," she said, pulling him into a loving embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned, kissed her on the cheek then ran to his room.

Something was troubling Optimus. She felt it deep in her spark. She had a good idea what it was even though Optimus would never tell her. For the good of her son, she headed to his room and listened outside the door. Her heart sank as she heard him crying.

Areya went to him taking him onto her lap and just held him close. He didn't resist and clutched onto her much like he used to when he was a tiny sparkling.

"Your father?" she questioned softly, her hand massaging his back. He said nothing. Only his tears intensified. She pulled his face up so she could look him squarely into his optics. "You are something very special, Optimus. Don't ever forget that. Understand?"

"No."

"You will," she smiled warmly. "I promise you that. Now I want you to recharge for a bit."

He nodded then climbed onto his recharge bed. Areya kissed his cheek before heading out. She paused at the door and decided it was time to have a _**very**_ long talk with her bonded mate.


	4. Chapter 4

I understand the most people believe that Bumblebee is much younger than Optimus. But I thought they would make good friends as younglings. But enough. We continue as Megatron comes home from the firing range.

* * *

Megatron was so excited. He couldn't wait to tell Optimus about the firing range and the fusion cannon father gave to him as a present. But his excitement disappeared the moment he and father entered the house. Mother was mad. He knew. Father knew it.

Only father was saved by his friend Shockwave who had just showed up. This only infuriated mother even more. And Megatron wisely made an exit to his brother's room to get out of the line of fire.

"Optimus?" he asked quietly from the doorway.

He frowned. Optimus was crying on his recharge bed and trying to be quiet about it. Megatron didn't hesitate. He moved onto the bed with his little brother and pulled him into his chest.

"Do you love me brother?"

"I will always love you, Optimus. We're brothers. Nothing will ever break that bond."

"What about…"

"What?" he asked, seeing the hesitation in his brother's optics.

"Am I weak?"

"No. You're far braver than I am. You stand up to father way more than I do. And I've seen you do things other younglings my age are too afraid to do."

"Like what?"

"Remember when Bumblebee's parents were gone…we climbed out his parents upstairs bedroom window. And only Primus knows why, you jumped off the slaggin roof!"

"Oh yeah," he giggled. "And little Bee followed me!"

"That little mech is nuts! But you did what you do best little brother. You caught him and kept him safe."

"I remember I even offered to catch you!"

"Yes, you did," Megatron smiled. "But I'm glad I didn't jump. I would have crushed you."

"Well…at least I would have broken your fall," he replied warmly.

Megatron hugged his brother tighter. His little brother, always there to defend his big brother or anyone who needed it. At school he often witnessed Optimus telling an elder youngling to leave the smaller younglings alone. Bumblebee, one of the tiniest younglings at school, had a knack for aggravating those older than he. Yet, Optimus was always there to protect his friend.

"Optimus the protector. That's quite a burden little brother. But I believe you can handle it."

Optimus yawned, his optics fluttering on and off.

"Recharge, I'll watch over you," Megatron cooed. "I'll protect you."

His little brother snuggled closer as his optic went offline. A few moments later, Megatron went into recharge too.

Megatron woke up to sound of his parents shouting at each other. He moved slowly so as not to wake Optimus and quietly left his brother's side. He stepped softly down the stairs, staying in the darkness, stopping halfway down the stairs and sat down. Father and mother were arguing again….about Optimus…as usual. Only tonight they were yelling at each other. Megatron had never heard them do that.

"Why must you be so hard on Optimus? You're _**his**_ father. He loves you."

"I have to be hard on him! You've coddled him too much from the time he was a tiny sparkling. You've made him into a weakling because of it!"

"All I've done is love my son! And he is stronger than you realize. He has the courage to speak his mind even though he is terrified of you."

"Don't confuse courage with stupidity. He does it for attention."

"Because you give him no choice! You don't think I know how much you degrade him?"

"He told you?"

"No, Megatron tells me. Optimus's little friend Bumblebee even tells me. Optimus will never tell me. He's got your damn stubborn pride!"

"That little sparkling is _**nothing**_ like me!"

"He does have some of your characteristics! If you would just pay attention to him for once you'd see that!"

"**Why should I? I didn't even want the little slag in the first place**!"

Megatron heard a choked gasp from behind him. He turned to see Optimus. His blue optics wide, fresh tears streaming down his grey face plates. His spark ached for he knew his little brother heard what father had said.

"Optimus…" he whispered, his hand reaching for him.

Optimus backed away then tore off down the hall. Megatron chased him, tackling him when they reached the bedroom. Mother and father hadn't heard the commotion for he could still hear them yelling at each other.

"Let me go!" he growled, his arms and legs wildly thrashing.

"I can't do that little brother!"

Somehow, Optimus got his legs up between them and with a powerful push Megatron was lifted in the air and sent flying across the room.

Optimus was already out the window by the time Megatron go to his feet. He ran to the window.

"**OPTIMUS**!" he cried out, hating himself for being too afraid to make the jump down.

Instead he hurried out of the room.

"Mother! Optimus ran away!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. "He heard what father said! I couldn't stop him, Mother…I'm sorry I couldn't stop him!"

And for the first time in Megatron's life, he saw his father actually looked sorry for hurting Optimus.

"I'll call Praxis and Shockwave," father said.

"I'm calling Ratchet," Mother said, then growled at him. "And don't think for one astrosecond our discussion is over." She turned, her tone softening, "Megatron, you know Optimus the best. Go check out his hiding places."

He ran out of the house as fast as his legs could take him. There were only three places Optimus liked to be alone to do his thinking. At least, three that Megatron was aware of. He thoroughly checked each one of them desperately call for his little brother.

When he couldn't find him, he came home exhausted, frightened and in tears. What was he going to do if they couldn't find Optimus? The thought of not having his little brother there beside him was terrifying.

"Shh…we'll find him," Mother cooed holding him on her lap.

"Areya…I'm sorry…I can't find him anywhere!" Uncle Praxis said as he rushed into the house. "I checked the school, the sparring grounds, all the playgrounds."

Just then Bumblebee's parents came bursting in, looking just as frightened as Mother and Praxis looked.

"What…"

"Bumblebee's gone! He left a note saying that Optimus needed his help. We thought…"

"Optimus isn't here…he ran away."


	5. Chapter 5

We continue with Optimus and Bumblebee. And an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Optimus stood still at the top of the hill, his arms folded across his chest and stared down at the lights of Iacon. He had to say the city was more impressive to look at during night time. And if he'd been in a better mood he would be enjoying it.

Only, his cerebral processor still rebelled at what he had heard. His own father didn't want him. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. His normally straight posture bent as he shuddered and sobbed. He never felt so alone.

"Optimus?"

He quickly wiped away his tears and headed back to where his friend was sitting. Primus help him. Optimus didn't know what he was thinking when he dragged Bumblebee with him. He just knew he had to get Bee home. But what to do after that, Optimus didn't know.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking, Bee."

"You think too much Optimus."

"I know," he sighed. "But this is the best spot to do it. It'd be a terrible shame to waste it."

"What's that place?"

"That is the city of Iacon. See the tall tower on the west? That's Decagon."

"What goes on there?"

"Planetary defenses and security are controlled from there. And there below is the military base where Sentinel Prime's officers train young mech Cybertronians to do battle."

"You're really smart, Optimus," Bee yawned. "Can we go home now?"

"Recharge for a bit first, Bee. Then I'll take you home."

Once Bee was in deep recharge, Optimus moved away a few paces so as not to disturb his friend. The tears and sobs came back with vengeance. He couldn't stop them. Nor did he try. He was so tired as his recharge had been interrupted and the fact that he ran, dragging, almost carrying Bee, through half the city to get here wasn't any help on his energy levels.

But he couldn't recharge now. His brow creased as he forced his tears to stop. He had to figure out what to do. And crying wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had to think.

"This _**is**_ a nice place to think, isn't it?" a deep voice questioned from behind Optimus.

He turned around and his mouth dropped. He was looking up at the biggest mech he'd ever seen. The mech was even bigger than his father. More importantly he was looking up at…

"Sentinel Prime," he gasped.

Sentinel knelt down so that he was nearly face to face with Optimus and smiled, "You know who I am?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not everyone as young as you would recognize me."

"I've read all your data discs on battle strategies and military training. The Philosophy of Primus was my favorite."

"Lord Primus, aren't you a little young to be reading about military tactics and philosophy?" he asked laughing.

"No," Optimus replied firmly.

"Not afraid to speak your mind either. Good for you. So you have courage and you're a deep thinker. Such a dangerous combination. You must be intelligent too. May I ask how you evaded the patrol?"

"The patrol pattern never changes," Optimus stated. "I come here lots of times to think about really important stuff."

"Ah…you must have a lot on your mind little one, especially if you're here in the middle of the night."

"Yes…I do," he sighed.

"Then perhaps you can tell me why my Chief Medical Officer has all my officers searching for you, Optimus?"

Optimus' spark nearly stopped pulsing. He gulped hard. Sentinel Prime knew his name! Optimus was speechless.

A warm smile split Prime's face. He reached with his massive hand and scooped up Bumblebee, tucking the tiny youngling close to his chest. With is other arm, he lift up Optimus and did the same. He then rose to his full height and carried them over the hill towards a transport vehicle where another big, wide massive mech was standing.

"Ironhide, inform Ratchet that I have the younglings. Also, tell him I wish to speak with the parents. Younglings don't runaway like that unless there's a reason."

"Yes, Prime."

Optimus watched as Ironhide stepped away from them. He then looked up at Sentinel Prime to see the mech staring down at him. Optimus turned away…ashamed.

"They're on their way, Prime. They should arrive before we do."

"Thank you, Ironhide," Prime acknowledged then climbed into the transport.

Ironhide followed them in after giving the driver orders.

"I was the one who ran away," Optimus finally admitted gazing back up at Sentinel. "I begged Bee to come with me because…because I was afraid to be alone."

"But what of your parents? Did you think about how they might feel if you ran away?" Sentinel asked.

Mother would be worried and father….the sting of father's words echoed loudly through his cerebral processor and he burst into tears.

"Give me the little one," Ironhide requested.

Through his tears, Optimus saw Ironhide's massive hands gently cradle Bee as Prime handed him over. Optimus felt a tender hand massage his back as he shuddered and wept.

"All that crying can't be good for the youngling," Ironhide commented.

"No it isn't," Prime sighed. "But I'm going to have a long talk with the parents and find out why Optimus is so trouble."

Optimus' spark clenched. Father was going to be so mad at him!

A violent shuddered swept through his body as fear filled him. It was finally all too much for his young systems to take and he felt his recharge systems automatically switch on. But he didn't want to recharge. He was too afraid to.

"Shh…don't fight it Optimus," Prime cooed. "Allow the recharge to happen."

Only Optimus stubbornly fought it. His systems rebelled as his cerebral processor was telling them one thing and the recharge system was telling them another.

"Stubborn little guy, isn't he?"

"Too stubborn for his own good," Prime frowned, concern etched in is faceplates. "_**Please**_, Optimus _**don't**_ fight it."

Of course Optimus did the exact opposite. Strong arms tried to hold him steady as he felt his body convulsing.

"Get to the Med Bay now! And get Ratchet there too!" Prime's voice thundered so loud that Optimus thought his audio receptors were going to explode. He cried out in pain, covering his ears. "Have Prowl get his parents to my office _**now**_!"

"**NOO!!!**" Optimus screamed.

"What's wrong with Optimus?" cried out Bumblebee.

Ironhide tried to console Bee who went into hysterics. Prime kept talking to Optimus trying to calm him. The screaming and shouting of each of them overlapped in his mind, he couldn't make out anything. His cerebral processor felt as if it was going to explode.

Then suddenly everything was silent. He could see Sentinel Prime's lips moving. He could see the concerned look in the leader's face. He realized they were now in a hallway as he could see the ceiling lights as the speed by.

His own body grew still for a long moment. Everything was shutting down. He could feel it. He was afraid and fought it.

His back violently arched long and hard as he cried out.

"Slag it! He's going into terminal stasis lock! **Ratchet!**"

"Get him on the table! Primus, we're losing him!"

The darkness was closing in. And for the first time in Optimus' life…he gave up.


	6. Chapter 6

Was Ratchet able to save Optimus? Follow Sentinel Prime and find out.

* * *

Below the city of Iacon hummed with life as a new day began. So many were unaware of what lay ahead. Sentinel was however, all too aware. The rebels were growing in numbers. Tensions were rising in the military ward. Factions were forming. And the High Council had their heads up the afts.

Many believed this rebellion was going to go away as they had done in the past. Sentinel knew better. Deep in his spark, he just knew

But for once, his thoughts were not focused on the rebels or the council. He was worried about the youngling.

"Optimus," he whispered, his spark clenching tightly in his chest.

He had held fellow mechs as they died in battle. But to feel the life of one so young fading in his arms….he never felt so helpless in his entire life.

He turned the anguish into hot anger as he confronted the parents the moment Prowl brought them. The mother, Areya, was in tears before she entered his office. Kilynx, the father, appeared as he always did…cold and calculating. There was small tinge of regret in him when he said he didn't mean to say what he did.

It wasn't Prime's place to settle domestic disputes. Each family had to deal with it on their own. Only this family was…different…Optimus was…

Sentinel left his office at a fast pace and headed down to the Med Bay. Per his orders no one but medical personnel was allowed in the Med Bay thus keeping the parents away from the youngling. It was the only thing he could do for now.

Ratchet saw him enter and pointed towards the far corner of the room where a single, tiny figure lay curled and covered with a thermal blanket on a recharge bed. Prime swiftly moved to the bedside, his spark clenching even tighter than before as he looked down at Optimus' shivering body.

The need to hold the youngling was so overpowering. He gently lifted the tiny body into his arms, holding him close to his chest. He adjusted the blanket so that Optimus was completely wrapped up in it. The youngling's small form slowly stopped trembling as the warmth of Sentinel's chest spread to him.

'Primus help me,' he thought, feeling his spark was tearing in two as he wanted so much to listen to what his spark was telling him and ignore what his cerebral processor was ordering him to do. 'What do I do?'

"He's going to make a full recovery," Ratchet spoke softly, startling Sentinel.

"You're a miracle worker, my friend," Prime complimented.

Sentinel noticed his friend was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes moving from Optimus, back to Prime. Ratchet stared at Prime for a long moment as if he had a question to pose but wasn't sure how to say it.

"We've been friends too long, Ratchet," he smiled. "Please, if you have something to tell me…just say it."

"When you're done," Ratchet said, nodding towards Optimus.

Sentinel cursed himself for letting his spark dictate his actions. Although it was with some reluctance that he put Optimus back on the recharge bed.

"Ratchet, will you come to my office with me, please?" he asked, in his commander tone, giving no choice in the matter to his friend.

The chief medical officer nodded and obediently followed his commander. Sentinel locked the doors and closed the shutters before taking a seat at his desk.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're so interested in Optimus and his brother?" Ratchet asked.

Sentinel silently thanked Primus for having a friend like Ratchet. But he wouldn't tell his friend that.

"What gives you that impression?" he countered.

"Each time one of them is in my Med Bay, you're not far from it. Oh, you don't go in. But I know you're reviewing their medical charts as I see a nurse hand them to you."

"Nothing slips by you, does it Ratchet?"

"Not in my Med Bay it doesn't. At first I thought you were just curious about the boys. But when I requested a search team for Optimus and Bumblebee, you didn't hesitate for one astrosecond. The others may not have noticed…but I did. So, I'm asking you why?"

The dull pain deep within his spark returned. He quickly moved, turning his back to Ratchet afraid his friend would see his suffering. Afraid his friend would discover the secret he'd been harboring for so many years.

"We've been friends a long time, been in many battles together, Sentinel. I know you. You're hiding something. Please, tell me."

His head dropped slightly. It was time to tell someone. No one knew his secret. Prime kept it that way.

"Very well," Prime sighed heavily. He slowly turned and took his seat. "What I'm about to tell you stays between us. Is that understood?"

"You know I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, I know…." he started then hesitated.

"Sentinel?" Ratchet gently probed, urging him to continue.

"You are aware that rebels killed my son."

"Yes. Ironhide told me about it how your son, wife and their daughter were killed in an explosion in their home."

"I was on my way to see my newly born granddaughter. My son was so happy and proud. He was in communication with me my entire trip there. I'll never forget the look of pure joy on his face…how proud I felt of him in that moment. I knew he was going to be a great leader one day. He seemed destined to follow in my footsteps. A path he willingly accepted. Then to have it…"

Prime swallowed his grief hard. The pain of that day rushing in from his memory banks was almost too much to bear. Tears stung his optics.

"Ironhide and I arrived shortly after the explosion. My son…he was…in pieces. As was his wife. They gave their lives to protect their daughter. Their bodies shielded the tiny sparkling. I've never forgetten her cries. They haunt my dreams to this day."

"Your…granddaughter lived? But…"

His raised hand stopped Ratchet. His friend knew to be quiet and let him finish.

"I did what I had to do to protect my grandchild. I had Ironhide take her to the orphanage in Youth Sector 17. The rebels killed my son. I wasn't going to allow them to ever harm my granddaughter again! Not ever! And much to my sparkmate's heartbreak…I refused to bring another sparkling into the world. I couldn't take that risk again. No father should ever have to see his child blown apart like that. No parent should ever outlive their child."

There was a long silence before Ratchet spoke softly. The mech was too intelligent to not figure it out.

"So…Areya is your granddaughter and…"

"Optimus and his brother are my great-grandsons," Sentinel frowned, his spark clenched. "And to hold Optimus as his life was fading…."

"It felt like you were losing your son all over again," Ratchet finished.

"I worry about them so much, Ratchet. War is inevitable."

"Perhaps, you should tell Areya. She is sympathetic towards our cause. She brings us what information she can about her mate's activities."

"I can't tell her. She must never know. It will only put her in greater jeopardy! We don't have enough evidence to even arrest Kilynx!"

"These are dangerous times, Sentinel. Her life is already in jeopardy. As are the younglings. Better to tell her now and get the boys away from their father before he turns them into rebels."

"We may be too late for that," Sentinel sadly said. "Megatron shows that he's extremely arrogant. So much like his father."

"But not Optimus! He's nothing like his father. I've never seen one so young have so much courage and strength. Optimus is a fighter! He fought off stasis lock as long as he possibly could. If he hadn't done that he'd be dead right now!"

"**I can't take the risk**!" Sentinel shouted, slamming his fist on the desk. "If anyone were to find out that those boys are my kin they would be killed on the spot! And Kilynx is cruel enough to do it. It's no secret the animosity he has towards me. He felt he was passed over when I was made Prime. If he ever got wind of who Areya and those boys are…Primus all mighty…my processor doesn't even want to calculate what would happen!"

Ratchet was silent for a moment.

"So, you're going to let Optimus return with his parents?"

"I have no choice," Sentinel exhaled. "I have no say over domestic disputes. According to Cybertron law the two mates must resolve the issue themselves. Areya can leave Kilynx if they cannot resolve it."

"She won't do such a thing. She knows Kilynx wouldn't allow it."

There was a long silence between them.

"Sentinel, was my friendship with Areya why you became friends with me?"

Shame filled his spark and he turned away.

"At first…yes," he admitted slowly, then quickly continued. "But then as time past I knew you were a true friend and accepted you as such. You have this uncanny way of being much wiser than your years." He paused and looked squarely into his friend's optics. "And if you weren't such a good friend to me Ratchet, I never would have confided in you with such a deep secret."

"I'm sorry for even asking the question."

"Don't be. It was a fair question."

"So what are you going to do about Optimus?"

"There's nothing I can do," he said in defeat.

"We can't let his father turn him into a rebel or worse."

"That might not happen…Optimus has read many of the data discs I've written. I was both shocked and proud at the same time to discover this."

"Yes, I know…he's quoted them to me on a number of occasions when in my Med Bay," Ratchet harrumphed making Sentinel laugh. Ratchet leaned forward resting an arm on the edge of Sentinel's desk. "Since the father doesn't pay too much attention to him right now, there's a chance you can influence him."

"How?"

"The Youngling Trials are coming up next month. Optimus knows about them. He even told me he wished he could compete in them. I know he's too young but you can lower the age limit. It's been done in the past. What better way to influence him than to have him at the trials, listening to your officers teach him our ways."

"I'm not sure I'd want Ironhide teaching him how to fire a laser cannon. He might accidentally blow off someone's interface appliance," Sentinel joked.

"Ouch…bad enough I get at least one new recruit a week in my Med Bay for that very thing."

They both laughed heartily.

"Only one problem with the Youngling Trials," Sentinel said sadly. "The youngling needs both parents' consent to compete."

"You need to have faith in Optimus. He'll find a way to compete. I _**know**_ he will."


	7. Chapter 7

The Youngling Trials are only two days away! Has Optimus done anything about them as Ratchet suggested? We find out as we follow Bumblebee who is hoping to compete in the Trials himself.

* * *

It was two days to the Trials. Bumblebee's parents said no to him for about the hundredth time. He was beginning to lose hope that he'd be able to compete. Mother said he was too small. Father said he was too small. Some of his friends at school said he was too small. Primus, even his teacher said he was too small.

Only Optimus believed in him. Perhaps that's why he was in Optimus' room now.

"What are you doing?"

"If you know what's best for you, don't ask?" Optimus answered.

"I'm going to ask anyway so you may as well tell me."

"Fine. This is a data-chip with my father's signature on it," Optimus explained. "Father wouldn't sign my consent form. He thinks these Trials are a waste of time. He wouldn't even sign Megatron's. So I'm forging his signature."

Bumblebee's optics widened in surprise. He never thought Optimus would cheat! He was too smart for that!

"Do you have a short circuit in that processor of yours?"

"Listen, Bee," Optimus started, with the most serious tone Bee has ever heard form his friend. "These Trials are the only way I can make father see that I'm not a weakling."

"Did he tell you that again?"

"No, he doesn't talk much to me anymore when he gets mad at me. He can't anyway with Mother there when brother and I spar now."

Bee sighed.

"I don't understand, Optimus. Why do you try so hard?"

"You know that feeling you get in your spark when your parents tell you they love you? I just want that feeling from my father."

"Even after he said…what he said?"

"He's the only father I have, Bee."

Bee could see the hurt in Optimus' face. He may never understand why his friend had to suffer so much but Optimus was his friend and Bee would do what he could to help. He reached out and hugged his friend.

"You looked like you needed it," Bee smiled.

"You're a good friend, Bee. I'm truly grateful."

"They'll know it's not the real thing," Bee replied as he watched Optimus meticulously copy the signature onto his consent form.

"Please, Bee they'll be looking at over 100 of these. They're not going to be checking that closely."

"Can you do the same to mine?" he asked when Optimus finished.

"Your parents didn't approve?"

"No," Bee frowned.

"Ok," he smiled. "But I need something with their signatures."

"On my father's work desk at home!"

"Let's go!" Optimus led the way out of his room. "Be back soon, mother. I'm going over to Bee's house for a bit"

"Be back in time for your studies!" she shouted as the little mechs raced out the front door.

Bumblebee ran with excitement as they hurried down the street. He wanted so badly to compete in the Trials. Once at his house, he opened the front door quietly and gesture for Optimus to be quiet.

"Are they home?" he whispered to Bee.

"Probably upstairs. I heard them talking about sparklings…I think they're getting busy."

"Bee, do you're parents know you have a dirty mind?"

"Do yours know you have one?" he countered with a smirk, as they entered his father's study. "Besides, I figured it'd work out great for us once we're mature mechs and become femme magnets!"

Optimus giggled quietly, "You're a bad influence on me!"

"Yeah I know. But you can't be too perfect, Optimus. We have to have some flaws or the femmes won't totally dig us!"

"Here, this will work," Optimus said picking up a data-chip. "Where's your consent form."

"It's in my room."

They moved quietly down the hall into Bumblebee's bedroom. There Bee watched silently as Optimus forged the signatures of both Bee's parents.

"I'll keep it with mine," Optimus smiled when he was done. "That way your parents won't find it. And don't worry, father doesn't even go in my room and mother wouldn't think to look for it."

"What are we going to tell our parents when we have to go to the Trials?"

"Just tell yours you'll be with me and I'll tell mine I'll be with you," he smiled.

"Do you think of everything, Optimus?"

"For this, I had to," he seriously said. "Come on lets go play!"

Two days later, they were on the way to the military base in Iacon where the Trials were taking place. Bee was nervous and fidgety. And of course, Optimus noticed him.

"Bee, when you hand you consent form in you have to exude confidence."

Bumblebee blinked at him.

"You know, Optimus, half the time I can't even understand the words coming out of your vocal processor! What in Primus does exude mean?"

"It means to radiate. You have to look confident otherwise they'll know we're doing something we're not supposed to. And besides, Bee, half the time I can't _**believe**_ the words that spew from your vocal processor!"

Normally, Bee would have laughed. But he was too nervous. Optimus saw this and took the consent form from Bee's hand.

"I'll turn yours in with mine," he smiled. "You just stand behind me. And don't worry I'll take care of you."

Bee swallowed hard and stayed close to Optimus as he led them through the crowd of younglings. Many of whom had parents with them, some were playing, and others were just talking. All the youngling mechs seemed much bigger than Bee and Optimus. Yet, Optimus walked through the as if he belonged there.

Then it hit Bee, what could go wrong? Absolutely nothing! Optimus was there. His best friend who was always was there for him. And Optimus gave his word that he'd take care of Bumblebee. Optimus never went back on his word. Never.

So by the time they had reached the very tall black and white officer they were to turn their consent forms too, Bee was doing his best to…exude confident. He wasn't quite sure if he could stand as erect as Optimus though. But still, he tried.

"Hello little ones, my name is Prowl," the mech smiled, taking the consent forms from Optimus.

"You're Sentinel Prime's second in command, aren't you?" Optimus asked.

"That's correct. Do you have what it takes to be on officer…Optimus?"

"Yes, I do."

Prowl gave a small chuckle as he looked over the consent forms. Bee started getting nervous as Prowl seemed to be taking a long time.

Then Bumblebee just about leaked lubricant down his leg when Sentinel Prime came over. Primus...the mech was a giant!

"Is there a problem, Prowl?" he asked.

Prowl handed the consent forms over to Sentinel Prime and Bee shrank behind Optimus. He never felt so small in his entire life.

"Everything looks in order to me," Prime said, handing the forms back then looked down at them. "Optimus, you've grown since I last saw you. As have you Bumblebee. I look forward to see you both compete."

"I'm concerned, Sir. The little one…"

"There is no height limit stated in the rules for the Trials. And Bee is more than capable…Sir," Optimus quickly interjected.

Sentinel cocked at eyebrow at him. He knelt down and looked intently at both of them.

"You'll do well to remember that it is against procedure to interrupt a superior officer when he is speaking."

Bee shrank even more and Optimus dropped his head, his confidence waning…only slightly.

"However, I do understand you're desire to look after your friend," Prime continued with a smile. "It is a quality that will serve you well if you chose to become an officer."

"Yes, Sir. I understand," Optimus replied.

"Me too…I understand too, I mean…Sir," Bee stammered.

"I wish you both the best of luck," Sentinel smiled as he stood back up.

"Thank you, Sir," Optimus said, his head held high again.

He quickly elbowed Bumblebee in the chest.

"Ow…thank you, Sir!" Bumblebee yelped, rubbing his chest.

Sentinel chuckled softly before he turned to walk away.

"Here's you're numbers. Do not remove them," Prowl said, sticking a number on each of their chests. "Your designated officer for the Trials will call out your numbers before we start with the opening ceremonies."

"Thank you, Sir," Bee said quickly before he got another sharp elbow from Optimus.

"You're welcome," Prowl smiled.

When they were far enough away, both Bee and Optimus were jumping up and down with excitement.

"Primus, I was so fraggin scared back there!" Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we're in! Now, we should be in the same group like I explained to you before. So, just stick with me and we'll be fine, ok Bee?"

"Ok!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long. Real life stuff and trying to write two other stories makes progress on this one kind of slow. But here you go. How is Optimus doing so far at the Youngling Trials?

* * *

Optimus was in awe as Sentinel Prime spoke during the opening ceremonies. The mech almost never made public speeches. His deep voice was passionate as he spoke of Primus' teachings. There was a few occasions Prime's optics locked onto Optimus and he felt as if the mech were speaking only to him. Optimus absorbed _**every**_ word for he knew this was a rare opportunity to not be wasted.

Sentinel's words of courage, integrity, compassion, still echoed through Optimus' processor as he and Bumblebee followed Prowl, their designated officer and instructor. He truly believed in Prime's teachings with his whole spark. And he decided then and there that he wanted to be a mech worthy of fighting in Prime's forces. Not only for himself but also as a means to impress his father since father was very much into the art of war.

Prowl led them and the other younglings Optimus' age to their first challenge…the obstacle course. The course looked menacing as they approached it. Optimus and Bee were the shortest of the younglings their age but this course seemed impossible for even the others.

"The objective of this challenge is to be the fastest through the course," Prowl explained. "Normally, you would run this course alone. Only you're all a too young…" he paused and looked at Bumblebee. "And too small. Perhaps, next year some of you will have grown big enough to be able to traverse the course as an individual. For now you will team up with a partner."

Optimus didn't hesitate to select Bumblebee as his teammate. Optimus noticed Bee seemed instantly relieved that they didn't have to traverse the obstacle course alone. All the young mechs were actually, including Optimus. He didn't want to imaging himself failing a challenge before he'd even participated in it. That did not bode well for gaining father's approval.

"Remember, you are only as fast as your teammate," Prowl continued, as the other young mechs selected their teammates. "For every obstacle that you are unable to complete, you may go around. However a 20 astroseconds penalty is added to your final time."

A few of the younglings snickered at Optimus and Bumblebee, making fun at how small they both were compared to the rest of them. Optimus ignored them as he listened intently to Prowl's instructions. After all, this was Prime's second in command, the highest ranking officer next to Prime himself. His words were as important to Optimus as if Sentinel were speaking to him.

"You must work together in order to complete the course. Only once you have both crossed the finish line will your time be recorded. Teamwork is essential in becoming an officer in our forces. You _**must**_ be able to rely on your comrades in battle and they must be able to rely on you. Each mech must know his duty. Without teamwork, we cannot fight as a unit. Without teamwork the chain of command will fail. If the chain of command fails the results can be disastrous for everyone. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" the little mechs all said, including Optimus.

"Good, form a line here with your teammate beside you," Prowl ordered.

Optimus didn't hesitate and moved to be the first one in line.

"Runts go last," a bigger youngling sneered, cutting Optimus off.

"You're sure you're old enough for this?" another one teased, purposely allowing his elbow to hit Bee on the back of his head.

That really pissed off Optimus but he remained calm and pulled Bee with him towards the end of the line.

"Optimus, I'll only slow you down," Bee sincerely whispered, his blue optics full of concern. "I know how important these Trials are to you. I don't want to mess things up."

"Bee, you're my best friend. I know I can rely on you," Optimus smiled. "Besides, I promised to take care of you. Remember?"

"But I'm too small."

"It's not the size of the mech but the fighting spirit of his spark that makes him a warrior," Optimus said.

"Did you make that up or was that from your reading?"

"It was something I read. Sentinel Prime said it in his first speech after becoming Prime. I had forgotten about it until now."

"I promise to do my best," Bee seriously said.

"You'll do fine," Optimus smiled, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

Optimus turned serious as he intently watched all the competitors before him. Many of them made mistakes that slowed them down. Some argued and didn't work together. One pair even broke out in a fight in the middle of the course whereupon Prowl plucked the two up and eliminated from the Trials. Such behavior was not tolerated at all; it was not worthy of two officers in Prime's armor so the same went for the trials.

As the line grew smaller, Optimus grew more anxious. Their turn was coming up soon. He kept track of the fastest time as it changed from one team to the next getting faster and faster. He made note that majority of the younglings couldn't make it over the final obstacle and had to go around. Optimus also noticed that Bee was looking more and more nervous.

"Don't worry you'll do fine," he said in a reassuring tone.

"I don't know, Optimus. That final wall is slaggin huge."

"It's not as hard as it looks. Now listen, the first difficult challenge is the wall in the beginning," he started to explain. "You need too to get to the wall fast and help me up. Then I'll reach down for you and pull you up. From there I'll lead. I can jump farther and can reach the rope over the pit. Once across I'll send you the rope. After that we just have to move fast through the next few obstacles and help each other out wherever possible. The final wall is the most difficult…it's much higher but it's not impossible. I'll help you up. Just grab it and hold on to the wall tight with your other hand and leg. Then I'll have to get running start and jump up to your other hand. I'll use you to climb up. From there we jump down and sprint as fast as we can to the finish."

"Ok."

"We can do this," Optimus said with confidence. "There's nothing we can't accomplish as long as we work together."

Bee picked held his head up high, looking more confident.

"You both ready?" Prowl asked with a smile.

Optimus took a deep breath and stepped up to the mark. Bee did the same thing.

"We're ready," Optimus said, not taking his optics of the wall ahead of him, his spark was racing with excitement.

"On my mark, 3…2…1…mark!"

Bee shot out fast as Optimus had expected. Bee was small but he was fast. Optimus wasn't far behind. In fact he slowed just a little so that he could keep his momentum for the first obstacle. Bumblebee slid into position just as Optimus turned on the speed. In one fluid movement, he used Bee's back to catapult himself up. Both hands grabbed the top of the wall and he quickly swung a leg over then reached for Bee.

Thank Primus Bee was small and light. Optimus lifted him up with ease. Together the leapt off the wall. As instructed, Bee got behind Optimus. He judged that he needed a little more speed to make the leap for the rope and to have enough momentum to swing to the other side of the pit.

It was almost too easy. Even Bee made it across without a problem!

Side by side they sprinted, hurdled, crawled, and climbed through the mid section of the course. A few times Optimus had to help Bee and vice versa; both doing what they must to traverse each challenge. Then they finally came to the slaggin huge wall. Only two teams made it over and they were the tallest younglings in Optimus' age group.

It was only another challenge to Optimus. One that he was determined to over come in order to make his father see that he wasn't weak, that he was worthy of being his son. As planned, Optimus hoisted Bumblebee up.

"Ready Optimus," he panted, clinging onto the top of the wall with an arm and leg.

Optimus took a few steps back; his confidence in his friend never wavering. With a grunt he shot forward and sprang up as far as he could reaching for Bee's outstretched hand. They clasped tightly to each others' hands.

"Hang on tight, Bee," Optimus breathed heavily then used Bee's arm to climb up.

Optimus was tired but he managed to get a leg up and over the wall. Bee suddenly lost his grip and fell. Optimus grabbed hold of his friend's hand just in time. Every circuit was screaming at him as he strained to lift Bee. The astroseconds were ticking off within Optimus' processor. He felt he had to hurry. His weight starting to shift over the wall and he used it to his advantage. With a strong hard yanked he lifted Bee.

Optimus felt himself falling. He grunted hard when he landed on his back. Then let out a whimper when Bee landed on him. But he was undeterred. They made it over the wall! Bee quickly apologized and helped Optimus up to his feet. Together they sprinted to the finish.

Optimus stood anxiously, waiting to know how he and Bee did as Prowl came over. The mech conferred with the officer who was in charge of monitoring the finishes. When Prowl announced the time and Optimus' mouth dropped. They were the fastest by ten astroseconds!

"That was totally awesome!" Bee cheered excitedly, hugging Optimus.

Optimus laughed at Bee. The little mech never ceased to amaze him. He always found the joy in things. All of Bee's earlier fears seemed to have completely vanished. Even Optimus felt like he could do anything after that!

"I told you we could do anything as long as we worked together."

"Yeah, but you saved it in the end, Optimus. You caught me before I fell. There was no way I could try it again, I was so fraggin tired."

"Same here."

"That was quite a tumble, you both ok?" Prowl asked, as he knelt before them, his blue optics full of concern.

"Yeah, we're fine," Optimus smiled wide.

"Just to be certain, Ratchet's gonna check you both out. There's a thirty minute break until the half mega-mile run for you younglings."

"Yes, Sir," Optimus frowned.

"It's just a precaution," Prowl laughed, rubbing Optimus on the head. "Nice job, both of you; excellent show of teamwork. Wait here, Ratchet's on his way."

Optimus' spark soared; he couldn't contain his excitement. He'd received high praise from Sentinel Prime's second in command! He noticed Bumblebee even held his head higher than before. He felt confident they could over come the three remaining team challenges.

"Hey…nice job," the youngling who had cut Optimus off earlier said, extending his hand out. "Both of you."

"Thanks," he smiled, shaking the youngling's hand. Bee did the same conveying his thanks as well. "You did a good job yourselves. Yours was the time to beat."

"I thought we had it locked. But you two are way faster than you look. My name's Ultra Magnus, but I just like to be called Magnus. Father has high hopes for me hence the Ultra. This is my friend Inferno."

"Optimus and this is my best friend Bumblebee."

"Sorry about earlier, Bumblebee," Inferno smiled shyly. "I tend to get heated up for competitions and my processor says things I later regret."

"No worries," Bee smiled, shaking Inferno's hand.

"Strong bonds are essential in our forces," Ratchet smiled as he knelt down before the four of them. "It's nice to see the four of you learning your lessons well today."

"Thank you, Sir," they all said.

"Maybe someday you'll all be officers."

"I sure hope so," Magnus smiled. "We'll catch up with you later, Optimus."

"I look forward to competing against you," Optimus honestly said, as he shook Magnus' hand again.

"Primus, he's slaggin tall!" Bee exclaimed after Magnus and Inferno left.

"Does your mother know you use such language, Bumblebee?"

"No, I only use it around Optimus because he uses it too."

Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Why does that not surprise me," he said looking directly at Optimus. The young mech just shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. "Let's get these scans over with so you can rest up for your next challenge."

"I'm ready for it," Optimus seriously said.

"I can see that you came prepared today. But pace yourself Optimus, you'll need your strength for the end of the competition. Both of you will."

"I'm prepared. I _**have**_ to be."

"Bee, you're fine. Can you give me a moment with Optimus?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the next challenge," Bee smiled brightly then bounced off.

"Optimus, I know why you're competing. I don't approve of what your father said to you. In fact, I'd short a few of his circuits if I could for hurting you like that. But there comes a day in every mechs life when he must make a choice to either allow what others believe of him to dictate his decisions or to follow the decisions of his own spark. When it comes down to it, what _**you**_ believe of yourself is what matters most, Optimus. And if you _**believe**_ in your own abilities then no one can stop you…_**no one**_"

"I just want my father to believe in me too."

Ratchet sighed heavily as he stood up.

"That day may or may not come, Optimus," he said, then smiled. "But take comfort in the fact that several of the officers believe in you. They saw what you and Bumblebee did."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, even Sentinel believes in you. He commented that it was a nice show of team work. He's very much looking forward to see you compete in the rest of the challenges."

Optimus gasped. He couldn't believe that _**Sentinel Prime**_, the epitome of what every mech strives to be, was looking forward to watching a little youngling mech like Optimus compete! His processor was blown away!

"I'll try not to disappoint him," Optimus smiled confidently, standing tall.

Ratchet laughed, "I'll tell him you said that. Now run along!"

Optimus moved on as ordered. His processor buzzed with excitement as he made his way to the next challenge, the endurance test for each individual youngling. This was the first of four individual challenges. These were what mattered most to Optimus when he arrived here today. It was his intention to finish first in them all so he could to prove to his father he wasn't weak.

Only now he also had an additional goal. Optimus didn't want to disappoint Sentinel. For a mech of his stature to take notice of one little youngling was an extreme honor. Optimus felt this deep in his spark.

It unexpectedly dulled some of the ache in his spark. Optimus' spark was always comforted by how his mother and uncle believed in him. It was his deepest desire for father to believe in him as well. But to have a mech like Sentinel believe in him was…

Optimus sighed as he came to a stop.

He glanced over towards the balcony where Sentinel had delivered his speech during the opening ceremonies. The huge mech was still standing there as he watched over the Trials. Optimus felt a sense of pride he had _**never**_ felt before as he gazed at him.

There were only two mechs on Cybertron Optimus _**ever**_ really looked up to. One was his father and the other…was Sentinel Prime.

He had always strived so hard for father's recognition as he never imagined that he'd ever meet Sentinel Prime. He should have been overwhelmed to the point of his processor overloading with excitement.

Optimus wasn't overwhelmed.

While what Ratchet told him may make sense to him one day, Optimus took great comfort in the fact that Sentinel Prime believed in him. Optimus held his head up with pride; his spark pulsed with a confidence that could not be shaken. He was more determined now than ever to finish first in the Trials.

How could he fail if Sentinel was there to watch him?

* * *

Coming up next, we discover how well Optimus and Bumblebee did at the trials and how Optimus' father reacts to the results. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long. My muse for this story decided to take a vacation! And then real life crap took over for a bit. Anyway, here's Optimus' father and his reaction to discovering some interesting things about the son he's so quick to push aside.

* * *

There was so much to do as Kilynx was busy in his study. He was grateful his two sons were out of the home and the place was quiet for allowing him to think without distractions. Even more grateful Areya didn't want to have another _**discussion**_ about Optimus. 

War was coming. Not this year or next few years. But it was coming. All the plans and preparations Kilynx did now would affect his part in the war when it happened. But first the army had to be strong enough before the war was to come. And he'd only just started selecting those worthy of the army..of _**his**_ army.

"Kilynx, Shockwave is here to see you," Areya announced after knocking on his door.

"The door's unlocked," he said, not taking his optics off the monitor.

"Thank you, Areya," Shockwave smiled as he moved into the study.

"Can I get anything for the either of you?" she asked politely.

"No thank you," Kilynx said as he turned to face his most loyal and trusted friend.

Areya nodded then left, closing the door on her way.

"So what brings you here?" Kilynx asked, offering Shockwave an empty chair.

"I saw something very interesting today," he smiled, handing Kilynx a data-pad. "These are statistics for your son. He shows much potential and his far ahead of any other younglings his age."

Kilynx grabbed the data-pad and scanned over it.

"Highly intelligent, resourceful," he read off, a proud smile beginning to shine of his face. "Speed, strength and agility are well above the norm for his age. Even shows excellent leadership skills. How did you get these results? They're from the Youngling Trials."

"I saw the Trials as a place for potential recruits so I volunteered to work the event. I left as soon as the final event was over. They're doing the closing ceremonies now. But I had to show you these results as soon as I could."

"Well, with results like these I can't be too angry at Megatron for disobeying me," Kilynx smiled.

"You misunderstand my friend, those are Optimus' stats."

Kilynx laughed, "This has to be a mistake! Optimus is at his friend Bumblebee's house playing."

"Are you sure?" Shockwave asked with a smirk.

"He would never disobey me. He's too afraid to."

"Don't under estimate his desire to win over your affections, Kilynx. Besides, I saw him compete with my own optics when I realized he was there."

Kilynx's optics flared. He was angry for Optimus disobeying him. On the other hand, he couldn't entirely ignore what his optics were reading.

"Why do you push him aside as if he weren't your son?" Shockwave asked.

"Because Areya wanted to have another sparkling…_**I**_ didn't. Optimus was _**hers**_ from the moment his spark came to life. I gave her what she wanted and was done with it. Megatron was all that mattered to me."

"Kilynx, it would be an astronomical mistake to dismiss Optimus now. He is our future. When the war comes, he'll be the kind of mech we could use to help our cause. Besides, if _**you**_ don't do something, I'm sure Sentinel Prime _**will**_. He seems to show a great deal of interest in Optimus."

"Yes, he would. Optimus quotes Prime's teachings much to my disgust," Kilynx grumbled.

"Optimus is _**your**_ son," Shockwave said as he got to his feet. "He is still young. But it's up to you to do something. If you don't, your son could grow up to be our enemy."

Kilynx looked over the statistics again. He's processor just couldn't believe Optimus was capable of such accomplishments. He even showed much more promise than Megatron. And it was apparent, that even after what he said about Optimus, the little mech was still striving for his father's affections. Not so different than when Kilynx himself fought for his own father's approval. Perhaps, Optimus was more like him than he thought.

"Thank you, Shockwave. Did you find any other promising young mechs at the trials?"

"Yes, a few."

"Good, bring them to the sparring fields tomorrow afternoon. I want to see them for myself."

"Yes, my Lord. What of Optimus?"

"Perhaps it's not such a bad idea to have both of my sons at my side when the war does start. If these stats are as accurate as you say, then Optimus may one day follow in my footsteps and be a great leader," he smiled. "Besides, I will _**not**_ allow Sentinel Prime to influence either of my sons into joining his army, no matter what."

"I understand. I'll leave you now and see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow."

Alone with his thoughts Kilynx pondered what to do. He couldn't ignore the facts. Nor could he allow his son to follow the path Sentinel Prime would desire for him. However, Optimus was to be punished severely for disobeying Kilynx. Discipline and striking fear into his subordinates, even his sons, was essential in controlling them. He learned that from his father.

Rising to his feet, Kilynx headed out of his study and moved down the hall to find Areya busy working in her study. He still found her beautiful even though they had grown distant. Perhaps, things could have been different if he'd been made Prime instead of Sentinel. Perhaps, she would still love him as she once used to.

Yes, he knew she didn't love him as much anymore. He wasn't blind or ignorant to what went on around him. He even knew who her lover was. The only reason why Kilynx did nothing about it was because he loved his brother, Praxis, and relied on him more than any mech in Cybertron. However, if it had been any other mech Kilynx wouldn't have hesitated to kill the mech for touching what rightfully belonged to him.

Still, the day would come when she was going to have to make a choice. And that choice was going go be Kilynx, not his brother.

"Areya, I found out something interesting," he started softly as he moved across the room.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It seems your son has lied to us and disobeyed me. Optimus is not at Bumblebee's as he told us."

"What?"

"He's been at the Youngling Trials all day. Shockwave saw him with his own optics."

Areya looked afraid. Of course, she would be. She loved Optimus more than life itself. Even more than Megatron, although she'd never admit to it.

"He is to be punished for lying and disobeying me. And you are not to interfere."

"Haven't you hurt him enough?"

My optics flared and I stood over her. She coward in her seat.

"He is my son too as you've pointed out on many occasions. My sons will not be liars. Nor will they ever disobey me again." He paused, gently lifting her chin up so he could look into her optics. He smiled warmly at her. "I will not lay a hand on him. I promise. He's to be confined to his room after school and his training. While in his room he will study. No playing whatsoever. I would like you there with me when he comes home."

Areya nodded up at him, looking somewhat relieved and a little bewilder by his actions. Together they left the study and waited in the living room for Optimus to return home. Kilynx had her sit while he stood with his arms folded across his chest. They didn't have to wait long.

Optimus came in through the front door. At first, his optics widened in shock upon seeing the angry look on his father's face. Then, to Kilynx's amazement the young mech straightened, shot him a defiant look and then marched across the room.

"Here, _**these**_ are for you, father," he said confidently handing Kilynx the three trophies.

Kilynx read that one was for first place in the individual trials and the other for first place in the team trials. The third was probably the highest reward of all for only one youngling in the entire trials would receive it. Optimus' name was even imprinted on the trophy for best overall performance. All three trophies would make any parent proud.

"Do not think these will sway me," Kilynx growled down, making Optimus jump back in fear. "Yes, _**boy**_, be afraid. You lied to your mother and me. And worse, you disobeyed me. For both you are to be punished!"

He watched as Optimus dropped his head down, scrunching up his shoulders as if preparing to be hit.

"You will be confined to your room after school and after training," Kilynx told him. Optimus slowly lifted his head up, glancing from his mother to his father and looking rather confused. "For two weeks there will be no playing. Not with your brother or your little friend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father," he quickly replied, still looking unsure about the situation.

"Now go to your room," Kilynx ordered. He purposely waited until Optimus was nearly out of the room to call to him. "You did well at the trials…my son. _**Very**_ well."

Kilynx observed how Optimus straightened up and held his head high. Try as he could, the young mech couldn't entirely contain his joy. For once, Kilynx did nothing to prevent it.

"Thank you, father," Optimus happily grinned.

* * *

Up next, unless my muse changes it's mind, we start to see the first signs from Megatron as his father begins paying more attention to Optimus. 


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, we get a glimpse into Praxis' mind as we continue. It's the day after the trials. Praxis has learned of what Optimus did. Has his nephew's actions changed things between father and son?

* * *

Of course, Praxis obeyed Kilynx when he called for him. Like many occasions, Praxis dropped what he was doing and did as his brother instructed. He always did. Kilynx was his elder brother, Praxis loved his brother.

Although he had to admit he was disappointed he wasn't going to see Areya today as they had planned. He'd been looking forward to seeing her all week. He knew what they were doing was wrong. But he loved Areya and he couldn't stop himself from loving her despite the fact that she was bonded to his brother.

She told him of what Optimus did at the trials yesterday. Praxis couldn't have been any prouder of the young mech. That was quite the accomplishment for someone so young. Even more astonishing was Optimus' little friend, Bumblebee came in second place in the individual trials and he was part of the reason he and Optimus received first place in the team trials.

Praxis had to admit the two friends did make a good team. If fate hadn't been against the pair they could have both been soldiers in Sentinel Prime's army. Kilynx issn't going to allow his sons to ever be in Sentinel's army. And it's highly unlikely Bumblebee would ever be recruited into the army Kilynx was trying to build because Bee's parents' allegiances are to Sentinel Prime.

The army.

Praxis didn't believe his brother's way was the best for Cybertron. He had a feeling if his brother's plans actually came to be then Cybertron would be headed into a civil war. And then, Praxis was going to be forced to join sides. He didn't want to. His loyalties were always to his brother.

But because of his relationship with Areya, Praxis has seen the wisdom in Sentinel Prime's ways. She is close friends with many of his officers and there is no question as to where her loyalties lie. For this reason, Praxis worries for her. He's afraid what may become of her when the war finally does come because she is a strong willed femme who will not follow her bonded down the path of he's taking.

Then there are her sons. What of them?

Its obvious Megatron is being groomed to follow in his father's footsteps. The young mech is as arrogant as Kilynx and clings to every word his father speaks to him. Praxis, knew there was nothing he could do to save Megatron.

Praxis had thought he might be able to save Optimus from his brother's fate. However, after Optimus' accomplishments at the Youngling Trials, he has inadvertently put himself down the same path as his elder brother.

This troubled Praxis deep within his spark. He loved Optimus as if he were his own son. From that day when Optimus was a tiny sparkling and called him father, thinking Praxis was Kilynx, the youngling as had a special place in Praxis' spark. He had often wished the little mech was his son although he has never voiced the desire to Areya.

Perhaps, if Optimus were his son things would have been better.

But Praxis cannot afford to live in fantasies. So, he watches over his beloved nephew as best as he can and prays his brother doesn't destroy Optimus' spirit by turning him into a killer.

"Commander Kilynx, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I've come for my son."

Praxis, at his brother's side, noticed the nervous look on Optimus' faceplates as he glanced over at them.

"Optimus is taking a test. Can this wait?"

"I'm afraid not. Optimus, come with us please."

Optimus hesitated, looking from his father to his teacher.

"He can retake the test," Kilynx smiled. "I'll bring him by early tomorrow morning before school begins. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Of course," the young femme teacher responded. "Optimus, you may go with your father and uncle."

Praxis smiled warmly at Optimus trying to hide his own fears as the youngling obediently came over to them. He was unsure of why Kilynx was here to collect the mech. They walked in silence, yet Praxis remained quietly observant.

Then it all suddenly became clear to Praxis when Kilynx extended a rare show of affection by rubbing the top of Optimus' head after they climbed into the transport vehicle. His brother was going to do anything it took to ensure his son's trust even though it was obvious why Optimus competed in the Trials.

Praxis despaired as his brother lifted his son onto his lap. He knew how much Optimus wanted his father's approval and affections. And that's exactly what Kilynx was doing.

"I want to apologize to you, Optimus," Kilynx spoke softly. "I do love you. I do want you as my son. What I said…that I didn't want you…that was unforgivable. My only excuse was that I was angry. We tend to say stupid things when we're angry. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But I would like us to move forward…together."

A gush of tears flowed from Optimus' optics. His small hands clung to his father as the trembled in relief to finally have what he wanted. Kilynx held his son closely. But Praxis could see the evil triumphant smirk on his brother's face.

Praxis' spark clenched in fear. If he could, he would have yanked Optimus from his father's arms and taken him away to safety. Instead, he sat there and remained quiet and put on his own charade of loyal brother.

"I've been unfair to you, Optimus," Kilynx continued with his charade. "With the determination you've always shown you will one day be the strongest mech on Cybertron."

"Really father?" Optimus asked, his optics wide with excitement.

"Yes. But being the strongest doesn't mean you're the best. You must also be cunning, agile, and wise. You fight too recklessly. You must always be in control of yourself."

The transport stopped and they exited the vehicle. Kilynx took hold of Optimus' hand.

"Come…you're uncle and I will teach you how to fight properly."

Optimus flashed the biggest and brightest smile Praxis had ever seen. He himself was forced to smile as brightly back while inside, he trembled in fear at what lay ahead for Areya's innocent and sweet Optimus.


	11. Chapter 11

It's the following day after the trials. We pick up with Megatron at school. Boy is he in for a surprise!

* * *

Megatron grinned happily as he left school and headed towards the regular meeting place to wait for his brother. He was glad school was over for the day. He was never as good at it as Optimus. He never had to be since father was more interested in his sons' fighting abilities than their schooling.

That didn't stop his little brother from striving so hard for father's affections by getting the highest grade in his classes. Apparently, even the fact that father said he wanted nothing to do with Optimus didn't stop Megatron's little brother from trying anything for father's affections.

Megatron was absolutely blown away that his baby brother forged father's signature on his consent form. That was so not Optimus. Then Megatron was stunned that his little brother got the highest awards at the Youth Trials yesterday. Yet, he was even happy that father finally gave Optimus some recognition instead of putting him down.

It had always bothered Megatron how father treated Optimus. He didn't think it was fair that he received all the high praise while his little brother received very little, if anything at all. Still, Megatron wasn't going to deny the fact that he enjoyed any praise he received from father. He just wished for his little brother to get _**some**_ of it.

And _**finally**_, he was getting it.

That may change at the sparring grounds if Megatron kick's Optimus little aft as he often does. Father doesn't like losers. Megatron learned that quickly. And he doesn't like weakness. Optimus may have proven himself at the trials but he still has yet to show he has the strength to beat his elder brother.

"Primus, Optimus, where are you?" he grumbled to himself, glancing towards the classroom door to the room his brother learned in.

Tardiness is something father hates as well.

Megatron didn't want his little brother to get into trouble so he head over expecting to find Optimus having another long debate with his teacher. It wouldn't be the first time Megatron has had to save his baby brother's aft from father's wrath for being late. Only to his surprise, the classroom was void of students.

"Where's my brother?" he asked the teacher.

"Your father came by to collect him a few hours ago."

Oh. Megatron blinked a couple of times. That jolted him for an astrosecond. He was a little hurt. Why had father only collected Optimus from school?

"Ok, thank you," he said then hurried off as fast as he could unable to find the answer to his question.

Sure enough, there was Optimus at the sparring grounds with father, uncle Praxis, and a young mech that wasn't much younger than Megatron. Starscream was his name from what Megatron recalled having picked on the mech a few times at school.

The two younglings were sparring under father's watchful optics. And from what Megatron could see, his brother was getting the better of Starscream despite the fact that he was much taller than Optimus. Starscream suddenly found himself on his back with Optimus standing over him.

"Are you ok?" Optimus asked, extending his hand to help the young mech up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Starscream wearily said taking hold of Optimus' hand.

"That's not how you do it, little brother," Megatron smirked as he arrived at his father's side.

"He appeared injured; I was merely trying to help."

"And in doing so, put yourself at risk," father remarked harshly. "I've told you both time and time again; do not waste the opportunity to finish off your opponent. He could have been faking his injuring to lure you in. Best to finish him off then be sorry about it later. You must show no mercy Optimus."

I saw the confusion in my brother's faceplates. I sensed he was about to open his mouth to say something that was going to get him in trouble.

"But that's not the honorable thing to do, father."

Sure enough, father stepped forward making Optimus jump back in fear. Only to Megatron's dismay father didn't strike Optimus nor did he use harsh words. Instead, he knelt down before him.

"You still have much to learn. I don't expect you to learn everything in one day," he said. "But I expect you to _**learn**_ it."

"Yes, father."

"I'd like to see just how much he's learned!" Megatron confidently challenged.

"Very well, perhaps you can teach him a thing or two," father said to Megatron.

"Remember what I taught you, Optimus," Praxis told him as the two younglings took their place.

"I will uncle," he smiled.

Both waited as father and Starscream moved to the sided.

"Begin!" father ordered.

"So, you think you can beat me yet, Optimus?" Megatron asked, mockingly.

"Try me," Optimus smirked with a bit of arrogance.

As usual, and so predictable, Optimus charged at Megatron. And as usual, Megatron prepared to side step. Only this time, Optimus leapt up and kicked his feet up at the last possible moment, hitting Megatron square in the chest. It was enough force to knock Megatron onto his aft.

"How was that?" Optimus snickered, looking down at his brother.

"Not bad…for a runt," Megatron smiled, getting to his feet. "Try it again…I dare you!"

Optimus obliged. Only this time he squatted lower at the last moment. Megatron felt arms around one of his legs. Before he could react it was being lifted off the ground. His entire center of gravity shifted and was sent onto his aft…again!

Father let out a loud chuckle which of course infuriated Megatron. No one laughs at him! And no one makes him look like a fool!

"What's the matter brother? I thought you could not be defeated!" Optimus scoffed.

Megatron let loose a guttural growl as he got to his feet. He charged at his little brother with the intent of taking his head off! His hands grasped Optimus' shoulders and Optimus countered by using Megatron's momentum against him.

The small mech rolled backwards onto his back, tucked his legs between them and then lifted Megatron into the air. Megatron went flying upside down then landed hard on his back.

"Excellent Optimus!" You learn quickly!" father beamed proudly.

Megatron rolled over, watching his father in confusion. For the first time _**his**_ feelings were hurt while father showered Optimus with high praise…praise that was _**supposed**_ to be Megatron's.


End file.
